Katherine Windfire
"Is this even acceptable? To lost so many but them gained so much?" ~ Katherine Windfire History Katherine is born in Singapore, in 1859, for several years before she moved to France to lived with her uncle David. But her uncle mysteriously vanished, and the demon threaten to kill her entire family just as her uncle disappeared. Leaving with no choice, she made herself as a "sacrifice" and fake her own death, in order to protect her family. With that said, Katherine fled to London to hide herself from the demon who's chasing her, after it noticed that she's still alive. In the end, she finally found the Institute in London, but the demon was able to capture her family. Katherine is afraid that her family might be killed, and forced to left her family and changed her name. During her time at London, she met her old friend James Carstairs and noticed he's slowly dying from the opium drug. Worried, she tried to help him find a cure, but he always ignored her. Katherine then noticed that there will be a cure for him, when the Silent Brothers told her. Leaving with two choice; either stay and let him suffer or travel to America, and hopefully find the cure for her friend. At the age 13, Katherine made a harsh choice to leave James, and head to the unknown country. This is the mark of her new life... In 1870 where she's a young woman, Katherine met the quirky and charming young man named Thomas Emerest and fell love with him. Almost forgetting her quest to find the cure, she married Thomas and went to move in to his house. Then one day, one of the Silent Brother came to her house, while Thomas is out at work and told her what happened to James. Shock over her friend's close death experience but manage to save him by turning him into Silent Brothers, that happened 19 years ago, Katherine determined to continue her quest. At the same time, the demon that captured her family also came to her and threatened a newly made family if she didn't give him her Phoenix crane. When Thomas came home that day, Katherine wanted to divorce him, not wanting to hurt him and Katherine even further. Torn apart, Katherine spend her time finding the New York Institute where the Shadowhunters lived. They welcome her as their own, and Katherine was safe once again. During her time there, she went on the search and took care of her newly born daughter; she finally found clue that will lead her one step closer to finding the cure for James. Appearance A strong and bold girl who is also wise and cunning, despite she's annoying. She's can be kind and caring to others if she's in a good mood. Her family always called "Tempest" because her fiery and wild behavior, she's rather straightforward and her spirit is always carefree and fast pace. It's hard to make her listen or obey when she's all fired up. Katherine always a brave and head strong girl and not afraid to risk her life to save others, especially James.